In the past, various different cores or stators have been provided for dynamoelectric machines of various different constructions, and such cores have been formed in various different manners. For instance, in some of the past dynamoelectric machine constructions, the core thereof was formed of a plurality of generally rectangular stacked laminations of a generally thin ferromagnetic material, and in other dynamoelectric machine constructions, a lanced strip of such generally thin ferromagnetic material was edgewise and helically wound into a plurality of helical convolutions thereof having a preselected stack height thereby to form an edgewise wound core.
In the past dynamoelectric machine construction having a core formed of the rectangular stacked laminations, a bore was provided through such stacked lamination core in spaced relation from the corner sections thereof, and a set of grooves were provided in such corner section of the stacked lamination core extending generally axially across the circumferential surface thereof, respectively. A set of beams were disposed in the grooves at the corner sections of the stacked lamination core with opposite end portions on the beams extending beyond opposite end faces of the stacked lamination core, and the beams were deformed into displacement preventing engagement with the stacked lamination core thereby to secure the beams in the grooves therefor in the stacked lamination core, respectively. It is believed that the mass of the stacked lamination core between the corner sections and the bore thereof was great enough to obviate distortion of the bore and the teeth of the core in part defining such bore in response to forces applied onto the beams to effect the aforementioned deformation thereof into the displacement preventing engagement with the stacked lamination core. A pair of opposite end frames were attached to the opposite ends of the beams in spaced relation with the opposite end faces of the stacked lamination core, and of course, a rotatable assembly was associated with the stacked lamination core so as to extend through the bore thereof with opposite parts of the rotatable assembly being journaled in the opposite end frames carried by the beams secured to the stacked lamination core. One of the past dynamoelectric machine constructions utilizing a stacked lamination core with beams secured thereto, as discussed above, is shown in the Charles W. Otto U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,654 issued Feb. 18, 1975.
One of the advantages involved in utilizing a past one of the edgewise wound cores in the past dynamoelectric machine constructions instead of the past generally rectangular stacked lamination cores was, of course, the economy of the ferromagnetic material. For instance and as previously mentioned with respect to the formation of such past edgewise wound cores, the continuous lanced strip of generally thin ferromagnetic material was edgewise and helically wound into the stack of generally helical convolutions thereof to define such an edgewise wound core. Since the lanced strip was formed into helical convolutions thereof, the stack of such helical convolutions in the edgewise wound core was generally annular in shape having a generally radially thin and round yoke section with a plurality of teeth extending generally radially inwardly therefrom to define in part a bore which extended generally axially through the stack of helical convolution of the lanced strip. Since the edgewise wound core formed from the continuous lanced strip was generally annular in shape, such edgewise wound core was, of course, devoid of the corner sections embodied in the above discussed generally rectangular stacked lamination core; therefore, the aforementioned economy of ferromagnetic material between the past edgewise wound core with respect to the past generally rectangular stacked lamination core was effected. However, at least one of the disadvantageous or undesirable features of such past edgewise wound cores is believed to have involved the problem of securing a beam to the yoke section of the past edgewise wound core generally at the circumferential surface thereof without distorting the bore of the edgewise wound core or the teeth thereof defining in part such bore.